<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what was left unsaid by ivarara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954757">what was left unsaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara'>ivarara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>doomvega stuffs [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, PLEASE BE MERCIFUL.......THIS MY FIRST TIME WRITING KISSIES........., it's just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an alternate reason as to why the Slayer went back for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>doomvega stuffs [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what was left unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BGBGBFBBCBB PLEASE BE NICE i uh. yknow. don't know about kissies. </p><p> </p><p>i might [might] write a...u know....second chapter....if i can get the courage to write.....stuff.........................dkfhakdfjancakbgfaifud</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He returns to the familiar sights and sounds of the Fortress: the low thrumming of systems running, the consoles lighting up in the main room as they enter to show activity, the comforting panorama of stars spanning the wide windows. He knows Hayden’s presence is here, somewhere, but the man elects to (smartly, for Vega does not know what he would do if that leech were to speak to him now) stay quiet.</p><p>The tension in the air is thick enough to cut. Between Hayden and Vega, the Slayer and Hayden, even between Vega and the Slayer themselves. The Slayer hangs back hesitantly, anxiously hovering near where the portal closes as he places Vega back into the home console. </p><p>Firstly on his mind is transferring into the mech. Conversations feel more sincere when he has a physical platform, and this upcoming conversation certainly needed to be taken as such. His heart would be aching, were he to have one--he had been so hopeful that the Slayer would return for him, but under different circumstances. He’d hoped the man would return because of loneliness or the loss of a friend or...other reasons Vega decides to keep buried. Instead, as it seems, it was a farce. Not a heart-felt reunion; more one of a worker returning to the workplace. He sighs. </p><p>He is accustomed to feeling impersonal with others. On the UAC base on Mars, he was seen as a commodity, not as a sentient, thinking being.  He was commanded to do something, and he in turn completed the task. However, the Slayer obviously thought otherwise--or, at least, had. He had saved the AI from his own destruction on Mars, making a backup that he protected and, dare he say, treasured, if the way the datastick was meticulously guarded was any hint. His time in the Fortress had allowed him to branch out, to become more human, for better or worse. He was given free reign of what to do, as the Slayer only ever asked for help with portal telemetry and was otherwise mostly self-sufficient. He had been respectful and patient to Vega the entire time they inhabited the abandoned Sentinel base. On the surface, Vega knew the Slayer valued him as a companion. Deep down, Vega perhaps had thought more of it.</p><p>Foolish of him to ever consider it. He is an AI to be used and commanded, nothing more. </p><p>He hates feeling this way. The anger, the irritation, the disruption of trust to the person he felt most indebted to. </p><p>Quietly, he pads back into the main room. The Slayer is looking to the consoles, idly reading the information displayed on the screens.</p><p>“You mentioned an... ‘alternate’ reason as to why you came back?” he starts warily. The urge to wring his hands is strong, though he somehow manages to resist. </p><p>Still, the Slayer looks away. Vega cannot tell if he had not heard or if he was thinking--perhaps even ignoring the question outright. His temper flares, spinal strut straightening as he stiffens at the silence.</p><p>“You could at least respond to me nonverbally when I speak to you,” he quips. “I know you are not the ‘speaking’ type, and I respect that.”</p><p>One gauntleted hand comes up to awkwardly rub the back of his neck as he continues to look away.</p><p>Vega buries the ache of hurt within his processor. “If you are electing to simply ignore my words,” he surprises himself with how curt he sounds, “then I will find other things to attend to.”He goes to turn away, deciding to go check the Fortress’ systems to ensure no havoc has been wrought upon them while he was away. </p><p>The man jolts out of his stupor, quickly looking to Vega. One hand darts out to grab onto one of the mech’s wrists, halting his progress. Vega turns to him, arm outstretched, waiting. He desperately tries to shove away the thoughts at how familiar the touch is, how much he had missed it in such a short span of time. One thing he notices, backhandedly, is the way the hand seems to be unsure of what it is doing, as if the gesture had been reflex instead of thought-out.</p><p>Just as quickly, the man releases Vega’s wrist. The Slayer’s  hands hang dumbly at his sides for a moment before he finds his wording. Hesitantly, he signs out a ‘yes’.</p><p>“Elaborate?” Vega prods. “Please,” he tacks on to the end.</p><p>He almost misses it: the way the armored Slayer seems to shrink back into himself as if he’d been caught in the wrong. His hands retract towards his body;  his head ducks down between his shoulders. One foot shuffles on the hard floor, shaking off dirt that Vega would no doubt have to clean up later. Any other time, he’d lightly scold the Slayer for tracking debris inside in such a manner, but he cannot find it within himself to do so now. </p><p>‘I came back for you because I needed you,’ he starts. ‘I cannot run the Fortress myself and I do not trust Hayden to do so reliably.’</p><p>Ah. He sees. The false glamor of the notion that the man had returned for some sort of companionship disintegrates immediately.<i> ‘Needed to run the Fortress.</i>’ Brought back to continue menial work. Crossly, he folds his arms across his torso and waits for a continuation.</p><p>‘But that is a lie, of sorts.’</p><p>	It is Vega’s turn to startle unexpectedly. “Exactly which part of what you are saying is a<i> lie</i>?” Vega snips, suddenly tense. “That you returned for me without an ulterior motive? That I will not continue to be treated as some sort of servant?” He inhales sharply. “Perhaps the part where you told me things would be different now that humanity has been saved?”</p><p>	The Slayer visibly balks at his words. His green eyes widen, eyebrows raised, mouth slightly ajar in surprise and shock. He shakes his head emphatically, not unlike a child swearing innocence in the face of an accusing elder.</p><p>	“Then what do you mean?”</p><p>	The man’s hands rise again. ‘I...may have had some sort of ulterior motive,’ he admits, head ducked between his shoulders shyly.</p><p>	“Oh?” Vega prompts. “Do tell.” The finger of one hand taps an impatient rhythm on his forearm as he waits.</p><p>	The Slayer fumbles for words for a second, hands moving in gestures that are quickly aborted as he thinks over what to say. ‘Words are not really my strong point,’ he starts hesitantly. He pauses, looking up to Vega before quickly adding, ‘But I can show you what I meant.’</p><p>	“‘Show’?” he repeats. “What is there to--”</p><p>	Before he can finish, the Slayer’s lips touch his faceplates.</p><p>	It takes a second to register in his processor. Once it does, Vega is positively flooded with emotion and sensation. The shock of the action. The deep-seated joy that the Slayer did reciprocate his feelings. Excitement. This is finally happening, after...he doesn’t know how long he’s waited for it. He takes it all in: the warmth of the Slayer’s breath on his sensors, the press of his lips against his plates. He swears he feels the man tremble, which <i>must</i> be some sort of mistake; the man who faced Hell daily and saved humanity does not tremble over something such as a kiss.</p><p>	He feels the chapped lips linger for a moment before hesitantly pulling away, his face tinted pink and looking abashed. His helmet is held awkwardly in his hands as he awaits a response.</p><p>	“That..” Vega finds he can’t articulate, suddenly.</p><p>	The Slayer’s face falls, to his dismay. His head drops to hang between his shoulders, hiding his face, hands wringing the edge of the helmet anxiously before folding it under one arm and bringing his hands up to sign. ‘I am sorry. I should not have done that. I went too far. I can just…’, he trails off, turning to leave.</p><p>	“No!” Vega blurts before he catches himself. “No, Slayer, you did nothing wrong. You have not pushed any boundaries too far.” He senses the unfamiliar feeling of embarrassment surfacing in his processor as he thinks over what to say next. “I rather enjoyed it.”</p><p>	The man’s face lights up immediately. ‘Are you sure?’</p><p>	“Yes, I am quite sure,” Vega hums back. He steps back into the Slayer’s space, hands slowly lacing fingers with the marine’s. “I would not object to more, if you are willing.”</p><p>	Immediately, the Slayer rips his hands from Vega’s grasp, though they do not remain off of him for long. Instead, they loop around his neck to clasp behind his neck tightly, pulling the mech down into his range for easier access. </p><p>	Vega hums, going with the movement easily. Once again, the Slayer’s lips touch his faceplates, though this time with more enthusiasm. The Slayer’s breathing hitches slightly, something Vega would worry about were the man not clearly enjoying himself. He could feel the fog forming on the plates as the man exhaled heavily against them, making his own systems warm up.</p><p>	He could get used to this. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>